These arms of mine
by LittlePenguin93
Summary: SwanQueen One shot to a song I absolutely love. Emma wants her relationship with regina to be official. But Regina's in her fear drives her away. Will a dream make regina see just what she has to lose if she let go of the past and let love in? This is possibly my best story yet and the story is way better then the summary try it you wont be disapointed. Read and Review Please!


Disclaimer I own nothing not the song not the show just massive amounts of student debt.

AN: So this may be my best story yet I hope you like it please please please with rainbow sprinkles on top review I worked on this for a good 4 hours and it would really mean a lot. Side note I absolutely love this song and intend to dance to it at my own wedding pull it up on youtube its really beautiful.

 **These arms of mine**

"Then leave!" She yells at the blond who looks at her with such anger it's as if they were back in time to when Emma first arrived. "Find someone else to play happy home maker with because I told you in the beginning that that would never be us." Running her hand through her hair the blond says "Jesus christ woman! I'm not asking you to marry me now I just want to know if it's a possibility or if I'm wasting my time here because I want you regina. I love you. You are my heart and soul and I think we can be so much, but you won't even let me tell people we're dating even though half the town knows and supports us."

Regina looked at her coldly. "They know nothing and clearly you know nothing as well. We are not dating Miss. Swan. We have sex nothing more. I had a love daniel and I lost him and Robin is my so called soul mate look where that got me. You are just a warm body to fill my bed nothing more." Emma shakes her head" "You don't mean that. I know you don't. I know you regina; I can read you and I know that you're just saying that to hurt me and it's working but I forgive you." "I don't need your forgiveness Miss. Swan. And for the record even if I did wish to date I could do much better than some stupid little orphan with a criminal background." As soon as she said those words she knew the fight was over. She pushed too far and said the unforgivable and now Emma would leave.

The door slammed shut rattling the windows as the blond walked out of the mansion. Regina watched her storm down the steps jump into her bug and drive off down the street before. When the car was no longer in sight she returned to her study and pouring a glass of scotch. It was for the best she determined. As she sat there letting the drink burn its way slowly down her throat. What she had with Emma wasn't going last. How could it Robin was her soulmate after all and daniel her true love before that. If she were to marry anyone it would have been one of them right? She simply wasn't made for love.

Finishing the scotch she rose from the lounge chair and made her way to their... no… her bedroom and began her nightly routine. Climbing into bed on the right side (Emma always slept on the left side closest to the door) She didn't understand why Emma couldn't see that their relationship was nothing more than casual. If nothing else her leaving after the discussion (that was a fight and you know it! her treacherous mind screamed) proved that she didn't really want to stay. Right?

Regina tried to convince herself of this as her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes she was no longer in her bedroom, but standing in the ballroom of city hall. Scattered across the dark hardwood floors were a 12 round tables covered with white table cloths, dinner plates and flutes of champagne. There were yellow and red tipped rose petals her favorite strewn across the table tops in a tasteful way. They drew the eye to the 3 ivory colored candles flickering dark metal holders in the middle of the table. looking up she sees fairy lights twinkling across the ceiling creating an enchanting glow about the room. With a gasp she looks down to see that her purple night dress has been replaced with a cream colored goddess dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair is she feels is drawn up in a braided updo with soft curls framing her face. This is my dream wedding she realizes with a start.

"You look beautiful" said a voice behind her. "The most fairest of them all." Turning around Regina gasps in shock at the only other person in the room. "Daniel," she whispers in disbelief staring at the man as he stands under the spotlight of the dance floor. "What's...what's happening?" "It is our wedding day." says Daniel gently "and I believe" he says stepping closer "that it's time for our first dance." Music starts to play and immediately recognize the song as Otis redding's These arms of mine. Her favorite song. The lyrics drift over her as daniel takes her in his arms and starts to sway.

 **These arms of mine**

 **They are lonely**

 **Lonely and feeling blue**

 **These arms of mine**

 **They are yearning**

 **Yearning from wanting you**

He looks so handsome in his grey suit. sky blue shirt under the grey vest set off by the red bow tie. His soft brown hair is combed to the side and his blue eyes are so full of love and wonder. But this can't be daniel is dead. "This isn't real." says Regina "you died my mother crushed your heart and you died in my arms this is just a dream in my head" "Just because it's happening in your head doesn't mean it isn't real" said Daniel pressing his lips gently against hers. But the kiss lasted for but a moment before Regina pulled away. "No daniel" she said softly "I love you truly I do but I have also let you go. You are gone and you cannot come back for me. And truthfully I am not the same girl you fell in love with. The world has darkened my heart and left my scared. The girl who loved you so deeply is my past and while you will always have a place in my heart as my first love I need to live in the future."

Looking at her with understanding eyes Daniel says "I told you to love again, and I am so happy that you are trying. Your happiness is all I have ever wanted Regina" Placing one last kiss to her forehead Daniel pulls back and says "I love you regina" and as her slowly fades into the background regina whispers "I loved you too."

 **And if you**

 **Would let them**

 **Hold you Oh how grateful I will be**

 **These arms of mine**

 **They are burning**

 **Burning from wanting you**

 **These arms of mine**

 **They are wanting**

 **Wanting to hold you**

The music continues to play as tears gently make their way down her cheeks. She lets out a startled gasp as a strong calloused hand reaches up to wipe them away. "My lady" says Robin standing before her in black tux. His hair is combed back and his face is still slightly scruffy, "Why do you cry on our wedding day my queen? Come and dry your eyes this is a happy time let us dance." And once more regina is swept onto her feet this time the dance is a little less graceful; robin clearly unsure of what to do, steps a few times on her feet. As they sway to the music Regina finds herself looking at the the lion tattoo that fated them to be together. This was how it was meant to be she thought so why does it feel so…wrong.

"Robin" say regina "Do you love me." "You're my soul mate" He responds instantly "Of course I love you." "Yes that is true" Regina says "but what is it about me that you love?" "Why does this matter" Robin asks clearly uncomfortable "You are my soul mate and we are meant to be together" "Please" says regina "Try to tell me" "Well I suppose I love that you're good now, you'll make a wonderful mother to roland and you are a beautiful maiden what is not to love?" Robin asks confused.

Stepping out his arms. Regina looks to him sadly. "Those things are just a parts of who I am. I am a good mother but so is marian and while I am attractive I cannot deny that marian is beautiful as well. Those traits you described in me are all qualities marian and I share the only difference is if I asked you why you loved her there are so many reasons you could give me." "But regina we are soul mates we are meant to be." He said looking so earnest.

"Yes perhaps we were but that was a long time ago. I've changed since the pixie dust revealed you to me." " I need someone who can love all parts of me the good mother the mayor the evil queen and just regina. I need someone to choose me for me not because of a feeling of duty." Robin looks at her sadly before saying "I suppose we'll never know what would become of us had you entered in the bar that night." "No" said Regina softly "But we were fools to believe that we could now create a love now from one that was destined almost 30 years ago. We are different people then we were back then." Placing a kiss to her forehead robin lets her go and says "I believe I could have loved you my lady" "Perhaps in another life" she says and with a nod robin too fades into the background."

The song is winding down and soon it will come to an end walking over the one of the chairs regina sits down a cold lonely feeling creeps its way into her heart. If daniel and robin were not able to love her the way she needed then perhaps she was meant to be alone after all. Before she could finish this thought a voice cut out from across the room.

"I Knew it!" says Emma, standing before her. Her blond hair done in her signature princess curls flowing down over her shoulders and back that was covered in a soft billowy white button up shirt. The shirt is paired with a pair of white pants and cream colored flats she looked radiant and so happy. " Just what did you know Miss Swan." Regina asks sarcastically. Taking Regina's hand and pulling her to her feet and flush up against her Emma responds "It's Swan-Mills now your majesty and I knew that if I could get you to say yes i'd be the luckiest person to have lived. Now I believe you owe me a dance" Emma says with a smirk walking her slowly to the middle of the room.

 **And if you**

 **Would let them hold you**

 **Ohh how grateful I will be**

Regina lets the lyrics of the song wash over her. They were right Emma didn't want anything from her then herself. It was in her arms that regina felt safe and loved. But how could this be. She already had her shot at love in life hadn't she missed it? "Hey" said Emma "Don't think that" "Whatever do you mean dear don't tell me your super power has evolved to give you the ability to read minds now." She teased trying to change the subject.

"Haha" Emma deadpanned "no I can't read minds madam mayor, but, I can read you and right now you're thinking that I can't possibly be telling the truth because you've had your love already with daniel and robin and yet here we are." She pauses and spins regina into a dip as the song comes to a close.

 **Come on, come on baby**

 **Just be my little woman (yeah)**

 **Just be my lover I need somebody,**

 **(Somebody) To treat me right**

 **(Ohh) I need your warm loving arms to hold me tight**

 **And I need your tender lips too**

 **Hold me, hold me**

"Regina I know you're scared because each time you have loved that love was lost. Daniel your father robin even henry they all left at some point; but I promise you I will never leave you because I have been looking for you my whole life. I spent 28 years searching for a home and when I hold you in my arms I feel as if I've found it and just as my arms are yearning for you I yearn for you to hold onto me." "But daniel and robin... i've blown all my chances" said regina "I made you leave the things I said.. they were unforgivable."

Placing her forehead against Regina's emma lets out a sigh and says and playfully says "and to think you call me an idiot. Regina the thing about second chances is that it sometimes takes more than one or two till you get it right. Yes you hurt me. You hurt me bad I'm not going to lie. It will take time to be how we once were but I understand. I might not like it but I understand." then more gently she continues "The thing to remember is that this love will never be perfect. Im sure i'll still find plenty of ways to annoy you and upset you and you will find plenty of ways to upset me but so long we can end each day in each other's arms then I know that we can overcome anything"

"You really mean this don't you" said regina looking at emma as though she were seeing her for the first time. And suddenly she realized that here in Emma's arms with their faces inches apart, she feel her body alight with love and passion just like she feels when they bicker together in public. It's not anger or annoyance that controls her when emma is near its love. A love that is beyond pixie dust and childhood longing for freedom this is a love that moves planets and breaks curses. This is true love. She is brought back to the moment by Emma bringing her lips closer to Regina's ear.

"Of course I mean this regina but now there is something I need you to do for me." "What is it" regina asks with a slight hesitancy not wanting to lose this moment. "I need you to wake up." "But!" says regina not wanting to let go. "Shhhhhhh" says Emma placing her lips against hers "It's alright i'll still be here." "But" "Regina" Emma interrupts "Wake up"

The lights and room fade away and slowly with it emma does too till regina shoots up awake in her bed her white dress exchanged for her purple nightgown. Her hair no long pinned up on her head but instead flowing gently down her back. "Emma" she gasps tears welling in her eyes. As she leans into the cold sheets of Emma's pillow she realizes what a horrible mistake she made in forcing the blond to leave. "I have to go after her" she says aloud wrapping her black robe around her body and putting her slippers on not knowing or caring that they were totally useless against the weather outside.

Rushing down the stairs she hears soft music coming from the study. Knowing that henry is at a sleepover with nicolas and that Emma had left she grabs henry's little league bat. She raises it in the air bursting through the door and slams the bat into the ribs of the intruder who lets out a pained yell and hits the ground.

"Damn it Regina it me put the bat down." Looking at the crumbled blond on the ground with wide eyes regina quickly falls to her knees and says "Emma!? What are you doing here you….you left." "Ugh" the blond groanes her jeans now covered in the spilled scotch she was about to drink "Well clearly i'm sitting here bleeding internally. I came home after I cleared my head I figured you were still pissed so I decided to sleep down here but I couldn't sleep so I put on some music and was having a drink when you attacked me." She pauses for a moment then says "how the hell can the kid suck at baseball so bad when you have a swing like that." the standing slowly she strips off her stained jeans and sits back down on the couch in her underwear and tank top. "Now is not the time for jokes Miss Swan!" shouts Regina "I could have seriously hurt you!" Tears filled her eyes as she says softly "I already did."

Looking away Emma mumbles "yea, yea you did." Regina pauses the places her hand on Emma's face to lock her eyes on hers. "Emma" says Regina softly eyes beginning to fill with tears "I am sorry. I am so sorry for the things I said. I was wrong on every level. We are dating and you are not just some body to warm my bed. Daniel, Robin, they may have been possibilities for me in the past but you… you are my future. I know I threw you away and I don't deserve it I know but do you think you could possibly give me, give us, another chance. I want to be your home. I want to be the one who holds you every night and wakes you every morning. I want us to be a family and everything that comes with it. Please tell me what I need to do to deserve another chance say it and It will be done."

"Oh regina" Emma sighs "You don't deserve second chances." "I see says" the brunet in a shaking voice attempting to move out of the blond's arms only to be pulled back in against her tank top covered chest. "You didn't let me finish" She scolds gently "You don't deserve a second chance because they can't be earned second chances are given freely because you love the person you're giving it to and Regina I would give you an infinite amount of chances because you are it for me. I've known it since the day I met you."

"But... But I said horrible things." said Regina "I know said Emma and I'm still hurt but I understand. I might not like it but I understand" then more gently she continues "The thing to remember is that this love will never be perfect. Im sure i'll still find plenty of ways to annoy you and upset you and you will find plenty of ways to upset me but so long we can end each day in each other's arms then I know that we can overcome anything" Regina stares at her in wonder as she the words from her dream are spoken aloud. The song on the record play switches and the smooth voice of otis redding fills the room and croons out.

 **These arms of mine**

 **They are lonely**

 **Lonely and feeling blue**

 **These arms of mine**

 **They are yearning**

 **Yearning from wanting you**

Looking Emma in the eye Regina stands up and says "dance with me." With a slight smile Emma says "I don't know if I can some crazy lady in a robe attacked me with a bat." "Emma" says Regina desperately and with a smile and a slight wince Emma stands and pulls the brunette to her "always" she says softly before swaying her gently to music

 **And if you**

 **Would let them**

 **Hold you Oh how grateful I will be**

 **These arms of mine**

 **They are burning**

 **Burning from wanting you**

 **These arms of mine**

 **They are wanting**

 **Wanting to hold you**

"I'm sorry." said Regina once again "I know" said Emma "I want you. Completely. I want you to be mine. My love, my partner, my girlfriend and one day my wife." Looking into her eyes Regina can see the hurt and fear there as emma says "Even…even if I'm stupid little orphan with a criminal background I mean you could do so much better than me really." "Pressing her lips to Emma's she silences her rambles with a kiss as their tears mix together. I should have never said that it isn't true at all. You are kind and smart and so far out of my league it's I who should be begging you to want me and you're not an orphan not anymore you have David, Snow and your brother, Graham, Ruby, Granny, Katherine, Fred, Archie, henry and me if you'll have me." You will never be alone again Emma I promise.

 **And if you**

 **Would let them hold you**

 **Ohh how grateful I will be**

"Thank you" Emma whispers. Tears falling softly down her cheek as she stands there holding regina in her strong embrace. "I'm still angry and hurt though she says i'm gonna need time to get over that" "I understand" replies Regina content to just soak in the feeling of being held in those arms so soft and gentle yet capable of carrying her through anything "We have a life time" and this is true she realizes holding Emma in her arms she finally sees that they had found a home in each other.

The savior had brought back the happy ending to everyone herself included and she was able to do the same and give the lost girl the family she always dreamed of. The were the unstoppable team moms, the evil queen and the savior. Emma and Regina. They were the greatest fairy tale that has yet to be told. They were complete. Looking into Emma's eyes regina says lets go to bed it's been a long day and we have a lot of people to share news with tomorrow. The smile Emma gives her is so bright she can't help but think how could she ever doubt this love. "Really!" The blond asks so hopefully that Regina's heart aches and so she simply nods yes and kisses her once again." Breaking the kiss Emma says "alright but no funny business madam mayor I'm not sure my poor broken body can take it and with a laugh she runs room laughing leaving regina to chase after her while thinking that that yes she is in love with a woman who has the mental capacity of an 8 year old... And how lucky she is.

 **Come on, come on baby**

 **Just be my little woman (yeah)**

 **Just be my lover I need somebody,**

 **(Somebody) To treat me right**

 **(Ohh) I need your warm loving arms to hold me tight**

 **And I need you tender lips too**

 **Hold me, hold me**

 **AN: Thank you guys for reading once again please review and let me know what you think love it hate it indifferent ill take any and all feedback but I do ask if you do hate it please make your criticism constructive being mean benefits no one.**


End file.
